Stronger
by Leap of Faith
Summary: Usagichans' just defeated Galaxiasama. This is what she really thought when she saw Mamoru.
1. Stronger

Title: Stronger  
Author: Nekkyoo Ema  
Rating: Shrug  
Started: 2/23/01  
Finished:  
  
Note: This takes place just after the final battle with Galaxia-sama.  
  
Disclaimer: I still love Spicer Nacho Doritos(tm). :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stronger- Prologue  
  
"Everyone I hung in there. But I'm lonely... I'm not that strong! I'm alone, everyone!" I said as I floated there in the air.  
  
"You're not alone!" Rei's voice said. I gasped and looked all around me to see my friends' star seeds, then their bodies appear.  
  
"Everyone!" I cried out.  
  
"You're not alone, Usagi!" Rei told me with a smile.  
  
"Everyone is around you!" Ami said.  
  
"Rei! Ami!" I said with a happy smile.  
  
"We believed..." Minako started.  
  
"...that you could do it, Usagi!" Makoto finished.  
  
"Minako! Makoto! Is this a dream?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"It's not a dream. You saved this world..." Haruka said, I turned quickly to see her.  
  
"...with your belief!" Michiru finished.  
  
"Haruka! Michiru!" I yelled.  
  
"Thank you, Usagi!" Said a small voice. I turned to see Hotaru and Setsuna.  
  
"You did really good!" Setsuna said.  
  
"Hotaru! Setsuna! Everyone! I'm so happy!" I yelled.  
  
"Usako!" Mamorus' voice said. I turned, gasping.  
  
'No, it can't be!' I thought.  
  
"Chibi!" I heard Chibi Chibi say as their star seeds appeared then their bodies.  
  
"This little girl guided me ... to you, Usako!" Mamoru said.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." I started with tears in my eyes, no one knew that the tears were from frustration.  
  
"You did great, Usako!" He said.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" I flew towards him, just for affect, and he hugged me.  
  
"Don't worry! It's all over!" He reassured me.  
  
"Yes..." I said. We all looked up as Chibi Chibi started to float above us.  
  
"Chibi Chibi!" She said, then added silently to me 'thank you!'  
  
'Thank you, Chibi Chibi!' I thought back with a smile. I was thanking her for bringing my friends back, not Mamoru. No one knew it but us that we had been having trouble in our relationship. No one knew that I was prepared to break up with him that very week.  



	2. Good-bye

Chapter 1: Good-bye  
  
"Good-bye, Mamoru. Forever." I said walking away from him.  
  
"What do you mean 'forever'?" He yelled at me, grabbing my tiny wrist.  
  
"I mean exactly what I said, Mamoru! It's over!" I yelled back.   
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"You and I both know that our relationship was failing! I just don't want to be in a relationship like that!" I said yanking my wrist from his ever tightening grip. What he did next I was not prepared for. He reached his arm back and swung it forward, slapping me hard on the face causing me to stagger backwards, but not fall.  
  
"Don't you care about Chibi-Usa?!" He bellowed.  
  
I glared at him, "If she was really meant to be born to me, then she will be!" With that I ran off to Ami's house to get her to nurse my ever growing bruise.   
  
-----  
  
"HE SLAPPED YOU!?" Ami screamed louder then I had ever heard her yell before.  
  
I stared in shock at her and all I could do was nod.   
  
"That onore!" She muttered quite loudly actually. When I had gotten to Ami's I asked her to help me with my wound and then she had asked me what happened.  
  
"Do you think I did the right thing?" I asked childishly.  
  
"Yes. I never did like him, especially after the way he treated you early on when we first knew him. There is something very disturbing about him." She replied. I looked at her in shock and happiness. So I WASN'T the only one who noticed that there was something disturbing about him.  
  
"Should we tell the others? Wait!" I yelled, getting a great idea.  
  
"What?" Ami asked.  
  
"Why don't I just make a wish on the Crystal to send us to another dimension? One where Mamo-ch-FRUIT doesn't exist!" I said. Ami doubled over in laugher at Mamorus new nickname and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, maybe it would work. I mean, we've defeated all the evil here. I wonder if it will upset the flow of time." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"No, it wouldn't, Ami. This is the path that must be taken." Setsunas' voice said. Ami and I looked at each other, then at the roof, then to each other again, then we both shrugged.  
  
"Okay. Rally the girls and tell them we're going for a dimension trip! Tonight!" I yelled, high-fiving Ami. She called her mom and told her that she was going to spend the night at my house and pack a backpack full of things, I told her she could only bring ONE book, so she choose to put all the information from every book she owned into her Mercury computer. I grinned as we ran to Makotos' place next.  
  
"Hey girls! I'm almost ready!" Makoto yelled threw the door. Soon she appeared with her bag in her wake, grinning. "Let's get going!" We all ran off towards Minakos' then Reis'. Soon everyone was at my house and we just had to wait until midnight.  
  
---Midnight---  
  
We all heard my clock downstairs gong twelve times, signaling that it was midnight and time to go. I looked at my friends, and they all nodded.  
  
"Okay, here it goes." I said. I closed my eyes, clutched my bag and my friends hands as the Ginzuishou floated up above me. "Ginzuishou, I make this wish upon you tonight, under this full moon on the night of Selene. Make my wish come true. I wish, Ginzuishou, for you to send Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and I to another dimension, away from Mamoru, and away from this time!" I yelled out as the Ginzuishous light engulfed us, I felt a sense of free-falling. Soon the light had faded away and I knew by the time on my watch that I had been out for no more then 15 minutes. I woke my other friends up and we all looked around.  
  
"Well, it certainly doesn't LOOK like Tokyo." Makoto commented.  
  
"Yes, that's true. I wonder just where we are." I replied. We got up, slung our bags over our shoulders and walked towards the town we saw in the distance.  
  
"We will have to get jobs to pay rent on a place." Ami said, the rest of us nodded. 


	3. The City

Chapter 2: The City  
  
"Where are going to find work?" I asked, looking at all the shops.  
  
"Hey, what about that place? We all loved working at Motokis' place." Makoto said pointing to a restaurant that had a 'Jobs For Hire' sign in its window. We looked at each other then shrugged, it was true, we did love working at Motokis. Soon we were applying, though the manager was upset that we didn't have an address, he said that if we wanted the jobs we had applied for we must get a place within a week. We all said yes and ran out the door to find ourselves a place in the town. Little did we know that we were, in fact, in a city not far from Tokyo.  
  
"550 a month? For a eight room place?" I asked them.  
  
"How many rooms, exactly?" Rei said to me.  
  
"A kitchen/dining room, two bathrooms, and five bedrooms." I replied, looking at everyone. They all seemed impressed at the find. "Ya or no?" I asked.  
  
"Yes!" Coursed the other four girls, soon we were off to put an offer on the table for our first place. The land lord was hard to convince, but she soon let us get the apartment that we wanted. With a promise of the first payment when we got the money. We put our stuff into our respective rooms and walked back to the restaurant.  
  
"Well, since you guys got a place, and I did say I would hire you, you got the jobs." The manager to the place said.  
  
"Thanks!" We said at the same time. He handed us our outfits that we were to wear to wait on the tables. Making sure he had Makotos size first then he left the room so we could change.  
  
"Okay, how ironic is it that I got green, Rei got red, Ami got blue, Minako got orange, and Usagi got yellow?" Makoto said. We all looked at each others' outfits and saw that we did have our respective planetary colors on.  
  
"Well, that's IS ironic. But I feel weird in these clothes." I said. We were wearing leather pants with miniskirts over them and leather tank-tops, and knee high combat boots. All of which was our color, and for some odd reason, we all look really good it the outfits.  
  
"You'll get used to them. Whoa! Ami, it's like a whole new you!" Minako exclaimed. We all looked at Ami, who looked really cute in her outfit that highlighted her blue hair and eyes.  
  
"Yeah, you do, Ami." I said with a smile. She blushed and said we should get to work. "She looks different, but still acts the same." I said in a teasing voice which got me a playful smack in the head.  
  
"Okay ladies. Here is the list of tables, the numbers are on the edge of the table so that you don't forget and make sure that you don't start any trouble." Satoshi, the manager, told us.  
  
"Us? Start trouble? I don't think so." I reassured him.  
  
He smiled then added, "Oh yeah, when the evening rush comes in, which should be in a few minutes, will one of you sing? The customers really love it."  
  
We all looked at each other, then everyone looked at me. I felt very tiny at that moment when they all said, "Usagi'll do it."  
  
"Great! Pick any song you like." He said pushing me up towards the mini-stage while I glared at my friends who were all grinning. "Here comes the rush!" Satoshi said. Makoto took orders at the counter with Ami, Minako and Rei were table waitresses and I was stuck to sing. I had my back turned from the door when five regulars, as Satoshi had informed us, walked in to get their regular cup of coffee.  
  
"What can I get you guys tonight?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Coffee for all of us, please." A boy with sandy blonde hair replied with a nice, polite smile.  
  
"Sure thing." Makoto replied putting her pencil behind her ear. She glanced up at me for a second with a smile, then went back to her work. Satoshi jumped up onto the stage at that moment.  
  
"Found a song?" He asked me.  
  
"Yup." I said, reluctantly. He smiled and walked to the microphone.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome one of my new waitresses, Tsukino Usagi!" He said, causing me to turn pinkish.  
  
I walked up to the microphone and signaled for Minako to start the song.  
  
"Ooh hey, yeah  
  
Hush, just stop  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby  
I've had enough  
I'm not your property as from today, baby"   
  
At this point, my hand went up to the cheek where Mamoru had slapped me. I was singing with such truth in my voice that everyone and everything had stopped to watch and listen to me.  
  
"You might think that I won't make it on my own  
But now I'm  
  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger  
  
That I ever thought that I could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong  
'Cause now I'm  
  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger  
  
Come on, now  
Oh, yeah  
  
Here I go, on my own  
I don't need nobody, better off alone  
Here I go, on my own now  
I don't need nobody, not anybody  
Here I go (here I go, here I go, here I go), alright, here I go (here I go, here I go, here I go)  
  
Stronger than yesterday  
It's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger  
Then yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't kill me now more  
Now I'm  
  
Stronger then yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't kill me now more  
I'm stronger!"  
  
I finished singing and did a slight curtsey and ran from the stage.  
  
'She sings like an angel.' A boy thought.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, but why did your friend have her hand on her cheek like that?" The blonde haired boy asked Makoto.  
  
The brunette turned to face him after watching Rei go behind the curtain after Usagi and said, "She was slapped there by her ex-boyfriend when she decided to break up with him. I guess she's saying now that she's stronger and had gotten way over him."  
  
The boys face registered in shock, beside him another boy with long, brown hair bristled. And if you looked closely another brown haired boy was looking quite pissed.  
  
"Um, may I ask your names?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I'm Quatre Rabara Winner, that's Duo Maxwell, next to him is Chang Wufei, right here is Trowa Barton, and that guy over there is Hiiro Yui." The blonde said to Makoto waving a hand at each of the boys.  
  
Makoto smiled a bright smile, "Hey to all of you, I'm Kino Makoto." She then turned and looked at the stage to see Usagi had come back.  
  
"Looks like your friend is going to sing again." Duo said. Makoto only nodded.  
  
"Sorry for the delay everyone. Here is the next song." I said nodding to Rei to start the music. Everyone started working again, but no talking happened, everyone just wanted to listen to me, the girl with a powerful, angelic voice. I looked around the room while Rei got ready and spotted a handsome boy with brown hair and Persian blue eyes. I got some inspiration and turned around to stop Rei from putting on the song and told her the new one. I turned around and smiled at the boy and looked at him while I started to sing.  
"Go on go on  
Leave me breathless  
Come on [echo...]  
  
Hey... yeah...  
  
The daylight's fading slowly  
But time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
And I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)  
  
So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
Yeah...  
Come on  
Yeah...  
  
And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow  
It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
And I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)  
  
So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
Yeah...  
Come on [echo...]  
  
Yeah-ie, yeah, yeah-ie, yeah...  
  
And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
And I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)  
  
So go on, (go on) go on, (go on), come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss  
  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on... go on!"  
I finished the song with a round of claps, then I stepped aside to show off Rei. "This is Hino Rei, singing back-up!" I said. Rei blushed and walked off the stage. I told everyone I was going to take a break and I jumped off the stage and walked past the boy and then outside to watch the stars that were coming out.  
  
"Why were you looking at me?" A voice asked with an annoyed tone.  
  
I turned to see who was talking to me only to see the brown haired boy from inside, I turned my head back up to the sky and answered, "because you looked like you knew something that was pretty personal." I could tell he didn't quite get my answer so I clarified, "what I mean is that you know something and you don't want to tell anyone."  
  
"Same goes for you." He said, never moving from his spot.  
  
I laughed, and waved a hand for him to come over and sit. He didn't. I looked back with that 'look' in my eyes, "sit down and maybe I'll tell you."  
  
That look didn't fail, even if he was a soldier, it was a creepy glare. Soon he was sitting next to the blonde haired girl.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked him, never taking my gaze from the stars.  
  
"Hiiro Yui." He answered.  
  
"Hey, Hiiro. I'm Usagi." I replied sticking my hand out for him to shake. Surprisingly enough he took it and shook it forcefully. 'He's stronger then he looks.' I thought. I leaned back on my elbows, then onto my back as I watched the stars come out I thought of my home. 'No one remembers us, not even Luna or Artemis. I erased everyone's memory, no one will even know we existed. As for that Jerk… he could die for all I care. He should not have smacked me.' I thought, unconsciously my hand had moved up to my cheek again and I was scowling. I felt as if I was being watched so I looked over to where Hiiro was sitting, "yes?" My hand dropped from my face to the ground as I looked at him.  
  
Hiiro, who had been caught staring at me said, "you're scowling."  
  
"I am?" I relaxed my face and in turn realized that I had in fact been scowling. "Oh I guess I was." I said, laughing nervously. I turned my head away from him, hoping to God that he didn't know about what had happened to me.  
  
"Why'd you let him hit you?" He asked.   
  
'Shimatta! How'd he find out? Mako-chan? I guess she told them why I had my hand on my cheek.' I thought, sighing. "I didn't LET him hit me. I didn't even know he would, he usually is nice…" I trailed off, my eyes glistening with soon to come tears. "I never told anyone that after he had hit me, I sucker punch that onore in the stomach, then kneed him in the nuts."  
  
"Ouch." Hiiro said quietly.  
  
"What? Did you hurt yourself?" I asked, unaware that I had just said that aloud.  
  
"No, you just said what you did to that guy after he smacked you."  
  
"I DID?!" I shrieked. I blushed crimson red and shoved my face into my hands. I was mortified. Not only did I tell some guy that I don't even know what I did to Mamoru; but that I was unaware of even saying it out loud to myself. "I have to go." I got up and ran inside to tell Mako-chan that I didn't feel well, then I sprinted towards God knows where, all I know is that when I got there, I was out of breath and looking at water. 'I guess I just instinctively know where the water is…' I thought to myself. Little did I know that as I looked out at the water, Hiiro was at my house picking the lock to wait for me. (O.o; Don't look at me like that, in my fics SOMEONE has to be OOC!) I sighed and decided that after a half-hour of just staring at the water and thinking about things that I would finally go back home. Trudging up the stairs of the house I jammed my key into the lock and with a lowered head, walked inside to just flop down on the couch. At least that's what I would've done if Hiiro was laying there instead. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I reached for my phone, which was on the coffee table next to the couch and started to dial 9-1-1. But I only got as far as 9-1 before Hiiro had grabbed my arm and pulled me on top of him in a very compromising position. "WHAT THE-" I was cut off by Hiiros' lips on mine.  
  
~Psychotic Emma's POV ^-^~  
  
Usagi was shocked, to say the least. She looked at him, her blue eyes wide as this guy kissed her. She knew that she should return the kiss, but she was to busy wondering about it.  
  
Hiiro, on the other hand, was completely mystified as to why she wasn't kissing him back, even though this was completely out of his normal way of thinking and doing things, he just couldn't help it.  
  
Usagi finally gave up on thinking about why he was kissing her and deeply kissed back, which made Hiiros' eyes fly open, but then they just closed as they kept kissing. Finally they broke apart to get some air.  
  
"How'd you get in here, and why did you just do that?" Usagi finally asked, still trying to control her breath.  
  
"Picked the lock. And you told me to 'leave you breathless.'" Hiiro said. Which got him a playful smack on the arm, then I kissed him again. 


End file.
